


Game of thrones Blurbs

by Eina_Babi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eina_Babi/pseuds/Eina_Babi
Summary: This was originally supposed to be short story requests only for the Month of August,but unfortunately, this month was not kind to me and my family ended up making an emergency trip to Mexico as my Grandfather was on his deathbed.So please do not send any more requests I will approve all of the requests that have already been commented, but I can not possibly do all of them. However I will try to do as many as I can, but I do start classes on Monday so updates will be slow.That being said for anyone who is seeing this for the first time,people have commented short story requests about Jon and Daenerysand I try to bring them to life.





	1. Place your comments here

The requests are in the comments below.

Please do not make anymore I will be focusing on the ones already here, and trying to write them.

They will not be in order and I will make sure to write completed after I have written as many as I can.


	2. For therealkarlcarlson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern targ family Rhaegar and Lyanna raising Jon and Dany - therealkarlcarlson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if you wanted me to keep the incestual part of their relationship, I apologize, I forgot to ask.   
And I just kept it and made the same excuse for it. 
> 
> Hope you like it !!!

“Naerys! Breakfast is ready, love!” Lyanna shouts from the kitchen. Dany crawls out of bed and puts on some presentable PJs, not the short silk dress she slept in.

As she walks in the kitchen, she sees that everyone else is already sitting at the table. She takes her usual spot next to Jon and he sends her a wink, she tries not to blush.

“Morning Princess,” Rhaegar says softly, putting his newspaper down to look at her. “Uh, I’ve got something to tell you,”

Dany’s heart stops.

“Is muña okay?” she asks quickly. Rhaella lived with Viserys on the other side of the city, she didn’t want anything reminding her of _him_ or the_ incident_. They moved shortly after Dany turned five, but Daenerys refused to leave Rhaegar or Jon. So she stayed and moved in with them.

“She’s fine don’t worry, this isn’t about mom,” he quickly reassures her. Lyanna comes to the table with the rest of the food and starts serving her.

“Rhae not now, let her eat first,” Lya says nudging his arm softly as she sits down. He nods and stuffs his face with food avoiding the look of confusion Dany throws him.

After everyone was finished and Lyanna cleared the table. Rhaegar told her.

“Dad wants you to visit him,” he says nervously. Lyanna clenches her fists but looks at Dany sadly. “Of course, he’s in no position to make any demands, and you don’t have to go,” he says quickly. The awkward silence is thick, and no one can find any words to break it.

“Dany?” Jon says softly, and she realizes she hasn’t moved. That little nickname gets her to react breaking her out of her daze.

‘Naerys’ (or Nae) has always been her nickname. But when they were little, Jon was the first and only person to call her ‘Dany.’ If anyone else said it to her he would throw a fit saying that it was _his _nickname for her and that no one else was allowed to use it.

That was before _the Incident_ before her father came went over to Lyannas’ fathers' house and shot and killed him and her older brother Brandon. Everyone was there that night for a party celebrating Dany’s 4th birthday. Rhaella had already left Aerys for domestic abuse.

He shouted outside the house until Rickard and Brandon went out to try to talk him down, but he was clearly drunk. Unfortunately, for Dany, she was staring out the window the whole time. She screamed when the gun went off, Rhaegar shouted for Jamie to take the children upstairs as he and Ned ran out to outside. Jamie quickly picked up Jon and Dany, tugging Viserys hand as they ran upstairs. But it was too late she saw it all.

_Why me? Why does he want to see me? And why now? Almost 18 years later._

It doesn’t make any sense. She never had a close relationship with her father. She hardly even remembered him.

“Excuse me,” she says quietly. Getting out of her chair and walking out of the kitchen. She climbs back upstairs and goes even further making her way up the attic and finally opening the window and crawling outside to sit on the roof. 

Her favorite spot. Rhaegar had put a little fence around where she liked to sit, filled it with pillows, and made a makeshift roof for protection against the rain. He gave up the long useless fight of trying to get her off the roof as it was dangerous and instead tried to make it safer and more comfortable for her.

Its less than a minute later she hears footsteps and the window creaking. She smiles slightly as Jon sits next to her.

They sit in silence for a while, sometime in between that Jon slips his hand in hers and intertwines their fingers. Giving her a comforting squeeze. She turns to look at him and he’s already staring at her.

She leans over and kisses him earnestly. When they break away, they both lean back to lay down on the pillows staring at the clouds, hands still locked together.

When Jon was 10 and he first realized he had feelings for Daenerys he was petrified. He ran straight to Rhaegar and told him thinking there was something wrong with him. Rhaegar couldn’t help but laugh at the innocence of it all. Daenerys had just come to him with the very same thing earlier that day.

“Jon there is nothing wrong with you,” he reassured him. “you come from two very Prestigious families and it just so happens that My Family has wed rother and sister and everything in between for centuries. I guess you could say I’m the black sheep of the family since I fell in love with your mother. “

He told Jon that his feelings were normal in this family but both of them were too young. So Rhaegar took extra precautions around them. They were only allowed to start a relationship until Daenerys was at least 20.

“Are you alright?” Jon says finally.

“You are the most selfless man I have ever met,” she says smiling, looking at him. He looks at her laughing.

“Why do you say that?” Dany turns on her side, he does the same so they’re facing each other. 

“Here you are asking if I’m okay when My fathers the one that killed your Granddad and Uncle,” she sighs. Jon brushes her hair away from her face gently. 

“Yes, but you saw it. I can’t imagen how traumatizing that must be for a child and on your birthday no less.”She frowns at the memory. "And now that horrible excuse for a father is asking for you to just _visit_." 

“I don’t want to see him,” she whispers a hint of fear in her voice. Jon’s heart breaks and he quickly wraps his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him, chest to chest.

“Then don’t. You don’t have to go Dany you owe him nothing,” he says protectively. She snuggles into him further, her cheek against his neck letting out a deep breath. Jon places a kiss on her silver hair.

“Okay, let's just stay here a while,” she says softly, turning up to look at him.

“I’ve got nothing else to do today,” he smirks.

They kiss again, her hand brushing through his hair and tugging at his curls.

“I love you,” she says breathlessly when they part for air. 

“And I love you,” his thumb caressing her cheek.

They kiss once more.


	3. For Hydrobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Dany - Rhaegar wins AU. Aegon and Viserys fight over who is most likely to marry Daenerys to keep their bloodline pure. Little did they know, Rhaegar would make a betrothal between Daenerys and his second-born son Jon, something of a black sheep, aware of the true love the two always had since children, even giving them Summerhall as a keep. -Hydrobot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes another one hope you like it!!   
Since this is an AU I thought to add Jaime in the story because he idolized Rhaegar and was supposed to protect his children So, I kind of thought of it like in this story Rhaegar did what he was going to do ( rebel against his own father) and Jaime didn't kill Aerys because he was with Elia and Lyanna taking care of them and the children or something.   
it's whatever you make of it, I didn't really focus on that backstory in this. 
> 
> I also aged them up a bit maybe a little too much, but when reading the books I was always really uncomfortable at the fact that Daenerys was only 13.
> 
> Sooooooooo Enjoy!

“He’s going to choose me,” Aegon says.

“What makes you think that? I’m the oldest, the most obvious choice is me of course,” Viserys says smugly.

“Yes, but I’m His heir and closer to her in age,” Aegon replies flicking his silver locks over his shoulder.

Jon clenches his fist beneath the table, resisting the urge to beat his half-brother and uncle senseless.

Rhaegar had just announced that he had finally picked a husband for Daenerys. He couldn’t get the look on her face when they were told. The look of shock and almost fear. He felt like an idiot for not listening to her earlier, she told him months ago to talk to his father and ask for her hand.

But he was afraid. Jon loved his father, and Rhaegar was good to him.

His half-brother, however, all Jon’s life him and Viserys always made Jon feel inferior to them. _‘You don’t have our looks!’ _they’d sneer at him, _‘If you got lost no one would ever know you were a Targaryen’ _It’s not that his brother and uncle were evil, they were just little shits. Always feeling superior to _everyone_, not just Jon. 

Daenerys was the only one to not treat him as an outsider. She and Rhaella would always steal Jon away from Aegon and Viserys in the excuse that they needed him for something. They would then walk to the garden or the gods wood, and while Rhaella braided Daenerys hair they would talk. His grandmother always said that Aegon was simply jealous of him because he got to see his mother every day, while Elia was away in Dorne with his sister. 

Jon adored those times with Rhaella and Dany, and over the years as they got older Rhaella would start making excuses not to join them or she would leave early. Claiming shed forgotten something or wasn’t feeling well, Leaving Jon and Daenerys alone to walk the gardens together. Alone with no one but their guards who silently stood far enough so that he and Dany could have some sort of privacy.

Eventually, Rhaella stopped joining them all together. And so, Jon and Daenerys fell in love, not all at once but gradually.

The first sign was when they were 17 and decided to visit the city instead of having another stroll through the castle. Rhaegar had taken into fixing the sewers of Kingslanding when he became king and the city no longer smelled of poo. While they were walking a toddler was running away from his mother and fell down in front of Daenerys. Jaime who was one of their guards at the time stepped in front of Daenerys on instinct, but she brushed him aside and picked up the crying toddler trying to cheer him up while the mother spits an endless string of apologies. And Jon’s heart stopped. Daenerys had always been nice to look at, but now she was starting to look seriously beautiful.

The Sun shining in her silver hair making it shine like gold, her eyes sparkling as she held the now smiling toddler, and at that moment, Jon realized he liked her, _he really liked her_. Perhaps he always did and was only just now noticing it.

After that, he became awkward around her. Every time he thought about telling her how he felt he would hear Aegon’s voice. How Daenerys was his by birthright and he would ask father for her hand as soon as they were old enough. And Jon thought he was right, Aegon was older than him and Rhaegars’ heir, he also had his fathers looks. So, Jon tried to get over his feelings for Daenerys. He still joined her for walks but was less talkative.

Then Finally, one day as they walked around the garden, she snapped at him.

“Did you even hear what I said Jon?!” she exclaimed whipping around to stand in front of him. He stumbled shocked and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, truth be told he wasn’t listening. He was staring at her yes but, he was so distracted by her beauty he hadn’t paid attention to a word she was saying.

“What?” he said stupidly. She glared at him, staring him up and down.

“What’s gotten into you Jon, you’ve been acting Distant for a while now,” she said softly. Her glare replaced with a look of concern. He hesitated, _Now’s my chance to tell her the truth. _ He thought to himself. But then he heard a rustle in the tree above them, the sound of something about to fall out of it. On instinct, he grabbed Daenerys with one hand and pulled her to him. Their chests colliding, she gasped lightly. And an apple fell directly on the spot where she was standing just a second ago.

They looked at it then back at each other, she was inches away from him. So close he could count the light freckles on her face, feel her breath. Her violet eyes changing color in the sun.

“My hero,” she said quietly with a hint of humor. She tilted her chin up slightly waiting for him to make the first move. But he couldn’t move could hardly believe what was happening. 

_Did she like him? _ Daenerys brought her hand up to his neck slipping between his dark curls, her other laying against his chest. His hands automatically slid around her waist pressing her flush against him. He mumbled something about_ the Others_ taking him and crashed his lips against hers. 

They kissed for what felt like hours, though no amount of time could ever be enough for her kisses. The sound of Ser Jaime clearing his throat broke them apart, they jerked away from each other and took two steps back. Jaime only chucked at them.

And so, began their secret love affair. Jaime and Rhaella their only accomplices, covering and looking out for them. Jon was a perfect gentleman they never did anything except kiss, he wouldn’t disrespect her by going any further.

Eventually, she started insisting he had to talk to Rhaegar before a match was made. He promised he would, but months and years passed by and now it was too late.

“Well perhaps he has chosen us both, you don’t mind sharing her do Aegon?”

Something inside Jon snaps at the very thought of _that_ and before Aegon can even utter a response, Jon slams his fist on the table.

“She not an _object _Viserys!” he exclaims.

Viserys and Aegon gape at him in shock. And for a second, he worries he’s outed their relationship. 

“What’s got your trousers in a twist Jon, Viserys was only joking,” Aegon says defensively. But Jon takes one look at Viserys and knows he wasn’t. 

“I know,” Viserys says smirking. “You think he’s going to choose you!”

Viserys starts chuckling, and Aegon joins in.

“My dear nephew, why would he even consider you,”

Jon feels closer to punching Viserys then he’s ever felt in his entire life. Viserys' face is saved by the sound of the door opening. Jaime walks in and stops a few feet away from the boys.

“Jon, your father wants to see you,” he says calmly ignoring the tension in the room.

Aegon and Viserys look at Jon in confusion, Jon avoids their gaze suddenly feeling very nervous as he gets out of his chair and walks out with Jaime.

“What do you think this is about?” Jon asks in a low voice as soon as the door shuts behind them.

“Your guess is as good as mine, all he said was to bring you to his study,” Jamie responds looking forward.

Jon opens and closes his fist getting more and more anxious.

“Have I made a terrible mistake Jamie? Surely, I should have spoken to him ages ago,” he says stopping a few feet away from the door to his fathers’ study.

“Relax,” He says putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “You’re not too late, He still hasn’t made the announce met. If you truly love her, which _I know you do.” _He gives Jon’s Shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“You’ll use this opportunity to tell him how you feel,” he finishes and ushers Jon towards the door.

Jaime knocks on the door waiting for Rhaegars command and when he opens it the first thing Jon sees is Daenerys seated in front of his father whose sitting behind his desk. Dany’s eyes widen as she looks back and forth between Jon, Jaime, and her brother. 

Jaime shoves Jon into the room giving him and Daenerys a wink before stepping out and closing the door.

“Ah Jon, come and sit-down son,” Rhaegar says. Jon notices his mother sitting on Daenerys’ left, she smiles at him encouragingly. Jon slowly walks forward and sits in the chair next to Dany.

“Now as you know, I have found a match for your aunt Daenerys,” Rhaegar says his voice firm his eyes never moving from Jon.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Daenerys’s hand shoot out to clutch his mother Lyannas. His jaw tenses and he know he_ cannot _and _will not _let her marry someone else.

“Father, if I may,” he tries.

“What is it? Do you not approve of the match?” he says quickly.

“No,” Jon says firmly.

“_No?_ how could you possibly not approve when I haven’t even told you who it is- “

“_Father, I Love Her,”_ Jon exclaims, his voice full of emotion.

Daenerys looks at him in shock then complete adoration. Jon’s eyes stay on his father, and suddenly after what feels like hours of tense silence Rhaegar smiles widely and starts laughing.

Jon is absolutely confused he and Daenerys share a look.

“Finally! Oh, Jon don’t you think I know you two are in love?” Rhaegar says looking at Jon and Dany his eyebrows raised. “Why you too are the most obvious secret couple I’ve ever met!”

“Always walking together, whispering and giggling together.” He says pointing at them.

“So then- “Jon tires forming a sentence, but Rhaegar interrupts standing up from his chair.

“Jon _you are_ the match for Daenerys,” he says smiling.

Dany laughs and leans across to Hug Lyanna, then gets up and rushes to her brother crushing him in her embrace. He laughs and lifts her off her feet spinning her slightly as she thanks him a thousand times.

Jon finally breathes a sigh of relief as he stands up on shaky feet, his mother envelopes him in a hug.

“Congratulations my darling,” she says sweetly, then places a kiss on his cheek.

“How long have you known?” he says still in shock, she laughs lightly.

“You are my son, I knew it even before you did,” she pats his cheek and moves to stand by Rhaegar.

Daenerys walks up to him slipping her had in his. Rhaegar walks from behind his desk to join Jon.

“Thank you father,” he says his voice thick with gratitude.

“No need to thank me, my boy,” he pats his shoulder and Jon rushes forward to hug him. Overcome with relief and affection.

“Now, we must begin planning the wedding,” Rhaegar says after they break away. 

He continues talking about the dates with Lyanna and Dany and Jon’s only half-listening. He’s too busy feeling like the luckiest man alive.

Dany holds his hand tightly as they walk out of his fathers’ study.

“Can you believe it? Summerhall! As our very own,” She says breathlessly.

Jon tugs their interlocked hands, pulling her to him. She laughs, smiling into the kiss he gives her.

When they part, he thinks of something and chuckles.

“What?” she asks.

“Oh nothing, I just realized I can’t wait to tell Viserys and Aegon the news,” he says smirking.

Daenerys throws her head back her laughter filling the hallway. Jon quickly silences her with another passionate kiss. 


	4. For Lillian81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a canon au Jonerys soul mark one? Where they each have a dragon mark somewhere. Maybe Jon has Drogon and Dany has Rhaegal. And before they get on the boat, Dany convinces Jon to try and mount Rhaegal to see if he was the one or if she was just infatuated like with Daario. And when he’s successful she shows him her mark and he reveals his, and he’s known all along they belonged together. And maybe meeting and acknowledging your soul mate means you’re automatically married. So s8 doesn’t matter. -Lillian81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, it was embarrassingly hard trying to design a dress where she could easily reveal her tattoo, so yall imagen what you will.   
Also, I decided literally last minute to go back and basically change all of Season 7.   
Keeping Olenna and her army alive cuz she was my favorite and a total bada** and she deserved to be on Daenerys small council. I didn’t go as far to explain it tho cuz then the explanation would be too long, and I don’t want to stray from the story at hand.   
She also rescued Elira (not her daughter tho cus Cersei still killed her Yikes) and Theon rescued His sister Yara.   
I also decide to keep Viserion alive cause he’s my baby and his death in the show was entirely pointless. All because Tyrion’s dumb, and Cersei didn’t help them anyway.   
No joke when I found out about Viserions death I got spoiled and hadn’t watched the episode before that so my first reaction after crying a whole lot was “Who the Fudge came up with this stupid idea anyway?!” Imagine my surprise when I went back to watch the episode, only to find out that the supposed Smartest character on the show did.   
I used to love Season 7 just because it was when Jon and Daenerys met, but looking back you can really see the writers were already plotting her downfall.   
She lost all her allies her Dragon and more in S7All because she listened to Tyrion…   
Sorry, rant over.
> 
> This one for you Lillian81!!!! I always love seeing your comments and I really hope you like this! I had a lot of fun writing it!!

These past months had all been very surreal for Jon.

They had gone beyond the wall to capture a wight. Failed, almost losing one of Daenerys dragons and his life in the process, if it weren’t for uncle Benjen coming to rescue him he wouldn’t be here. Jon had tried to convince him to come south of the wall with him, but he’d refused, saying something about it not being time yet and magic preventing him. He didn’t really understand his mind was still muddled from nearly freezing to death.

Benjen quickly hugged him goodbye leaving him in Ser Davos’ hands and climbed back on his horse, leaving without turning back. They thought it was over but after waking in his cabin on the ship Daenerys had told him her secret plan.

They sailed for Kingslanding to meet with Cersei and when Daenerys landed on her dragon, she breathed fire on Cersei. While her army freed her captured allies and The Tyrell army took led Daenerys’ forces to the red keep.

Tyrion had begged her to spare Jaime, so Jon offered to have Brienne take him away from the tent. He knew from Sansa that they had a history.

Daenerys claimed the city with absolutely no innocent bloodshed, and lady Olenna was waiting for her in the throne room by the time the left the Dragon pit.

They stayed to settle a few things and then sailed back to Dragonstone to collect all the dragon glass and were now headed for Winterfell to prepare for the Night King.

-

“Lord Snow,” Jon turned around at the voice.

Dropping the ropes in his hand that they were loading on to the rowboat. They were sailing for White Harbor in less than a few hours.

He turned around to see Daenerys standing on the beach. She never failed to take his breath away.

“Your, Grace.” He said looking her up and down, subtly. She was dressed simply, not her usually queenly dress, this one seemed especially for ridding.

“Before we leave,” She says hesitantly. “I’d like to ask you if you would be willing to try something, as a favor for me.”

He’s shocked at the request and flattered that it was him she was asking.

“Of course, I’d be honored.”

“Thank you, follow me,” she said smiling, he politely offered his arm and she didn’t hesitate to take it.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the bottom of the cliffs from there you could already see the Dragons sleeping. Jon stopped walking.

“Your grace, if I may, what exactly is this favor?” She turns to look at him a playful smile in place.

“Don’t be afraid,” She said almost huskily. “You’ll see once we get there,” she let go of his arm and continued walking up to her children.

He watched her retreating figure and thought he'd be crazy to miss an opportunity to see the dragons up close. Besides, surely the dragons wouldn’t harm him, had already pet the big dark-colored one.

Once they reached the dragons Jon stopped a few feet away as all three dragons awoke and started swarming their mother. Daenerys laughed as she pet each one, speaking softly in Valyrian. Jon watched her in awe and wondered what she was saying. He found it extremely attractive whenever she spoke another language.

“Step forward Jon,” she said as she stopped petting her Dragons and walked towards him. Gesturing to each dragon as she spoke. “This Is Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal,”

He nodded matching the names to each Dragon. She had told him their names before but that was when they first met, and the dragons were flying so he had no clue which one was which. Regardless, he was still confused as to why he was here. She turned back around and Mounted Drogon gracefully, after adjusting she looked down at him. The other two dragons looking at him curiously, the green one Rhaegal craned his neck to him. Jon pet his snout cautiously.

Daenerys sucked in a breath a the sight of them, and it had nothing to do with the cold. The answer to her question clear already.

“Go on then,” she shouted at him. He froze looking up at her.

“You want me to ride him?!”

“Yes, that’s the favor,” she said back almost laughing.

“What if he doesn’t want me too?!” He said fear creeping in his voice.

“Then I’ve enjoyed your company, Jon Snow,” she jested.

So, with his eyebrows scrunched together and his heart pounding he walked forward and attempted to ride the dragon. Rhaegal was all too eager to have his very own rider and happily adjusted Jon on his shoulder Jon grunting as he found his seat.

And before he knew it Rhaegal was shooting into the sky.

***

After flying all around Dragonstone and to the sea they finally landed back on the cliffs Jon was ecstatic his heart was still beating ten times faster than normal even when her dismounted Rhaegal.

Jon almost jumped off and ran to Drogons’ side to help Daenerys down, even though he knew she didn’t need it. He caught her by the waist as she slid down Drogons’ shoulder. She was breathless as well, her hair windblown, and her face was glowing with excitement.

Unable to control his emotions any longer, Jon decided to listen to the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had since the moment he first laid eyes on her. That they belonged together.

He crashed his lips onto hers.

He was nowhere near ready for the feeling that came along with it. He had just ridden a dragon, and yet that sensation was nothing compared to what he felt kissing Daenerys.

Their mouths were practically devouring each other. She had one hand on his neck and in his hair, while the other pulled at his waist leaving no space between them. His hands slid up and down her back to her waist. One hand slid down farther settling on her arse when she sucked on his tongue lightly. Causing them both to release a moan.

They finally had to break away for air, both of them breathing heavily. Their faces merely centimeters apart, breathing in each other’s gasps. She met his eyes, her cheeks flushed with color, her lips were red and plumped from kissing.

“I have something I want to show you, Something I’ve never shown anyone,” she almost whispered.

Pulling away from him slowly she started to raise up her dress, a dirty thought went through his mind, but he quickly pushed it away as she pulled her ridding pants down slightly to reveal a small Dragon tattoo on the lower left side of her hip.

He gasped out loud one of his hands automatically moving to touch it. They both shivered at the contact. The tattoo was dark-colored, but it shined green like Rhaegal’s scales in the sunlight.

He couldn’t believe it. Instead of answering her he took his hand away and quickly undid the laces at the top of his shirt and slid his shoulder out where he had a very similar Dragon tattoo. His was slightly larger and shined red in the sun, she ran her fingers over it speechless.

He turned around catching her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm. They stared at each other lovingly, and slowly went in for another kiss. This one less lustful but had the same amount of passion.

“You know what this means don’t you,” she said after they pulled away.

“Aye, its time you meet your new family in Winterfell,” he said smiling.

These tattoos didn’t just mean they were meant to be, it also meant that now they were already married.

“I hope you don’t mind we make things official once we get there? I’d love to claim you as my bride in the gods wood,” he said almost shyly.

She laughed and nodded her head, yes smiling.

They then went in for another kiss, before going back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The… Happy… Freaking.. Ever. After!!
> 
> Then they have beautiful Boatsex, making a beautiful boat baby, the north and Jons siblings accept her, they get married, find out about Jons heritage, he has no problem getting used to the idea that he's a Targaryen, and they defeat the night king with no problem and almost no casualties! And Proceed to Rule the 7 Kingdoms in peace and harmony restoring House Targaryen.
> 
> Tada! fixed Season 8 too. * mic drop*
> 
> AS you can see I'm still slightly angry at how things ended on the show.... *nervous laughter* 
> 
> Apologies if you liked the show ending and this offends you but this is just my opinion.


	5. For Raven_Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au: Jon is a well known Military fiction writer and lost his eyesight years ago due to an explosion when he was in the army. His next novel is overdue and the publishing company tasks Dany, to be his scribe.
> 
> Bonus point if you portray Jon as an asshole in the beginning. -Raven_Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I have a difficult time writing out an A** whole lol.  
But I tried my best!   
and I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I based Jon’ sight on this great You Tuber Molly Burke. I first saw her on a Collab she did with Shane Dawson on his channel and Thought she was so nice.  
And she describes her sight a little in the video and says what its called. So, if you haven’t seen it you should check it out it’s a really funny 3-part video he has. 
> 
> It was kind of hard writing this Since I sort of wanted to make it in Jon’s perspective but didn’t want to leave you guys completely in the dark.

Jon taps his walking cane against the leg of the table in frustration. He can’t believe Tyrion’s making him do this. With a stranger No less.

Davos had always helped him with his stories. Davos was his friend and Father figure in his life since before the accident. The only one to stand by Jon while he pushed the rest of his friends and family away.

Unfortunately, Davos was away on other business and Jon’s deadline was tomorrow. So, Tyrion from his publishing company had hired a scribe for him. All Jon Knew about her was that she was a girl and relatively new at this.

He was furious. Not at just the scribe but needing her reminded him of how fucked up his life had gotten.

As if losing your eyesight in the war wasn’t enough, Jon also had to be a writer.

A few minutes later, he sees a dark figure cover the light from the window he was sitting in front of. _Oh, Great here she is. _

She stood there for less than a second, but he could feel her gaze and it made him even madder. _She’s probably pitying me right about now. They all do._

“Well, you gonna stand there looking at me all day or what?” He snapped.

He could feel her flinch, the shadow moved and got shorter. He heard and felt the chair in front of him move. So he knew she was sitting down. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Uh, My names Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen,”

He let out a whistle.

“That’s a mouthful. Don’t you have a nickname or something,” he heard her give a light chuckle.

“My nickname is for my friends, not for people I just met,”

Jon put his hands up in surrender.

“Noted, I’m Jon. Now shall we get this over with,” he sighed. He heard rustling and something being placed on the table. Probably a notebook or something.

“Right, so where-” She was interrupted by what Jon assumes is a barista given that they had agreed to meet at a coffee shop, not a restaurant.

Specifically, so he wouldn’t have to deal with people like this. The ones who felt like it was their good Samaritan deed of the day, Help out the blind guy.

“Hi, can I help you guys with anything?” She said in a peppy voice, and Jon hopes he’s rolling his eyes.

“Actually-“ Daenerys starts. Only to be interrupted once more this time by Jon.

“No, we’re fine. Don't need any help” he snaps sarcastically.

He can feel the girls discomfort and she mutters a quick apology before practically running away. After he can no longer hear her footsteps Daenerys speaks.

“You didn’t have to be so rude,” She mumbles, and He scoffs.

“Look, your being paid to help me write a book not tell me how to be a better person.” He can feel the rage starting to radiate her body after that.

“She was just trying to help,” she snaps.

“Yeah well I don’t need people helping me just cause they see me as some sort of charity case,” he says his anger rising.

She laughs dryly.

“_Oh, please _that is not what people are thinking when they try to help someone,” she whisper-shouts, and he feels her leaning across the table closer to him.

“That’s _exactly_ what they think, _especially _women,” he says leaning forward as well. “When they look at me with my stupid walking stick and my sunglasses, they all think ‘aww poor guy he needs all the help he can get’!”

“Sorry to disappoint but I don’t need _anyone_ helping me,” he finishes, they’re both leaning in and they must be close because now he can smell her. He has to force himself to not think on it to keep his anger because just after one whiff he realizes _she smells amazing_.

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe they’re just helping you because they think you're hot?!” they both freeze. Her as if she can’t believe she just admitted that to him, and Him because no ones ever called him ‘Hot’ before. 

He hears her lean back away from him, and he does the same. The silence barely lasts a minute before she snaps at him once again.

“And last I checked _you do need help_ cause without me _you won’t be able to_ _finish this book_,”

He should feel angry, but her statements so true. Plus, he can’t help but feel flattered that she thinks he’s hot. So, he starts laughing.

It feels weird at first, simply because its been so long since he’s laughed this hard. And he can feel her slight discomfort from across the table.

“What is _so_ funny?” she says finally.

“Alright,” Jon says trying to compose himself. “Your right, I’m sorry,”

“Sorry for being an arse?” She sasses, but with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

“Yes,” he smiles. “Look, it’s just that I already feel helpless enough by myself throughout the day.” He looks down embarrassed.

“I don’t need anyone else reminding me of that,” He doesn’t know why he’s telling her this, whether its because he finds her scent completely alluring or the fact that she didn’t take any of his usual crap.

He feels her mood shift and feels her lean forward again.

“You _are not_ useless,” the softness of her tone sends a feeling of warmth in his gut. He doesn’t know what to say after that. So, he decides to change the subject.

“Why don’t we finish the book off at my place? It’s too loud in here,” he takes his walking cane and starts to slowly stand up. Hoping she’ll by the excuse of it being too loud when really all he wants is more privacy with this new and intriguing woman.

He hears her so the same and he offers his arm out to her hoping she’ll see it.

“Do you mind helping a poor blind man walk,” he says jokingly. She laughs loudly and honestly, before taking his arm and pressing her body close to him. And he thinks he’s never heard a more beautiful sound.

**

He falls back on to his couch exhausted, feeling her do the same.

“Finally,” he says breathlessly. He can feel her nod her head where she’s laying on the couch next to him.

“Congratulations, you finished your book,” he can hear the smile in her voice. 

Once they arrived at his apartment, they had gotten to work immediately. Spending the whole day working, Ordering take out when he couldn’t hear her over the grumbling of their stomachs. It was lucky he already had a little more than half of It written form working with Davos. It was now almost 1 in the morning and they had just finished.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Dany. Literally.” He chuckles at his own joke. She laughs as well.

“You called me Dany,” he doesn’t know what emotion he hears in her voice.

“Oh, sorry are we, not friends yet?” he says nonchalantly but he’s secretly worried that she’ll say ‘yes’

“No, it’s not that,” she says, and he can feel her turn her body to face him bringing her legs on the couch. His heart beats a little faster at the proximity of their bodies. He can feel her warmth and smell her addictive scent. He shifts his body slightly so he’s facing her as well.

“No ones ever called me that before, I like it,”

He hopes to gods he’s not blushing. Neither of them says anything for a while.

“So,” he says trying to ignore the pounding in his heart. “What was your first impression of me, _Honestly_.” 

“Honestly?” she chuckles. “Well I had already read your work, so I was kind of excited. Then I walked in and when I first saw you, I was like _wow he’s hot_.” She says quickly, “And then you started acting like a jerk!” 

They both start laughing, her knee pressing against his thigh at the movement. Now he’s really worried he’s blushing. 

“What about me?” she asks after they’ve calmed down. He thinks for a minute.

“Well, to be honest, I already didn’t like you just because of the simple fact that I needed a scribe. Then I felt you staring and thought that you pitied me which made me even more mad.” He breathes.

“Then, you snapped at me.” He smiles, “And I thought _huh she’s feisty_.”

She laughs again. They fall into a comfortable silence once more. Until her phone starts ringing. She quickly moves to pick it up.

“Hey Miz,” she answers. Jon hears the voice on the other side, relieved that it's female. 

“Dude, where are you?”

“Sorry, we just finished writing,”

“Oh, Okay. Text me when you’re on your way,”

“I will, bee there in a little bit. Bye,” The other woman says a quick bye and Dany hangs up.

“That was my roommate Missandei. I better get going it's pretty late,” Jon nods and feels her get up, he’s about to do the same when he feels her take his hand helping him off the couch. She lets go once he's on his feet and he misses it immediately.

They walk to the door together once she’s gathered her stuff and she’s cleaned up the mess they made on the table, even though he told her she didn’t have to. He could just have Robb do it tomorrow.

“Hey before you leave,” he says when he hears her open the door. He’s suddenly very nervous he holds the door with one hand and rests his other arm against the wall trying to a appear more relaxed than he feels.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, instead of sitting around my place all day working,” he laughs nervously, she also laughs.

“I’d love to. I’m free this Saturday,” her voice sounds eager and he finally relaxes.

“Great, it’s a date then,”

“Great,” she says back.

He thinks that’s it when he suddenly feels her rush forward and places a warm quick kiss against his cheek. Before he can even say anything, she shouts a quick goodbye and ruses out the door.

Once he’s sure he can no longer hear her footsteps he slowly closes the door behind her. Leaning against it, he can only think of one thing.

_Saturday can’t come soon enough. _


End file.
